Un día como cualquiera
by Hiro VP
Summary: Boruto se encuentra enojado, pero se da cuenta que solo necesita a alguien con quien hablar. MaleOc x Boruto Uzumaki /No soy buena para los summary :'v por favor lean/


En la aldea de la hoja se encontraba un Boruto de 12 años caminando enojado de nuevo por su padre, esta vez era debido a que Naruto no había cumplido su promesa de pasar el día con ellos o al menos con su madre, pero no ni siquiera lo había recordado. Así que enojado salió de su casa sin escuchar como su madre le llamaba, Boruto podría estar enojado pero nunca se desahogaría con su madre o con su pequeña hermana de ahí que haya salido corriendo y ahora se encontraba en dirección de los campo de entrenamiento.

De repente sintió con un par de brazos rodearle por la cintura y como su espalda chocaba contra un fornido pecho, a pesar de su irá su rostro se sonrojo por la situación.

-¿Ahora porque fue?- Pregunto quién le tenía sujeto.

-Olvidó su día con nosotros... con mamá- Respondió Boruto de nuevo enojado pero esta vez recargándose sobre el otro.

-Sabes que no debes controlarte un poco y no salir corriendo de tu casa haciendo que Hinata-san se preocupe, ya te eh dicho que bien puedes venir conmigo y desahogarte.

-¿porque tienes que ser así?- Dijo Boruto con un puchero ahora más calmado.

-Pero así te gusto-

-Tsk... Lo bueno es que te tengo, Kei~- Ante esto ambos sonrieron.

Kei Mizuki un chico de cabellera negra azulada y ojos negros, hijo de Shiro Mizuki y heredero del clan Mizuki de la aldea del Sonido (el padre de Kei fue alumno y ahora gran amigo de Orochimaru) pero en la aldea de la hoja le apodaron como "el hijo bastardo" esto era debido que él en si era el hijo bastardo de nada más y nada menos que el ex vengador Sasuke Uchiha quien estando casado y mientras estaba fuera de la aldea tuvo una relación con Shiro Mizuki naciendo de ello Kei(1), quien fue dejado por Sasuke ya que este no podía volver a la aldea luego de enterarse que con Sakura había tenido una hija y no podía hacerle eso, en ese entonces Kei tenía apenas 2 años... la verdad salió a la luz en los últimos exámenes chunnin en donde Kei de 14 años había aparecido junto a su equipo representando la aldea del sonido y su sensei y primo Daichi Hyuga-Uchiha ((2)Hijo de Nao Hyuga e Itachi Uchiha) conllevando a un escándalo más al hacerse conocido que el chico era un maestro usuario del sharingan. Con el tiempo que ha estado en la aldea se había vuelto más y más cercano al hijo mayor del Hokage, poco a poco su amistad secreta llego a ser una "relación amorosa" secreta.

Boruto se dio la vuelta y rodeo el cuello del más alto con sus brazos para luego ambos juntar sus labios en un tierno e inocente beso, a los pocos minutos el rubio se encontraba acorralado en contra de un árbol mientras su boca era devorada por el mayor, ambas lenguas batallaban dentro de la boca de Boruto quien gemía y un hilo de saliva caía de un lado de su boca, la mano derecha de Boruto ahora se encontraba en el cabello del más alto y su otra mano sostenía con fuerza la camisa de este, mientras tanto las manos de Kei se encontraban en el trasero del rubio apretándolo en el proceso, pero antes de que las cosas subieran a otro nivel y el mayor no pudiese contenerse, este se separó quedando los dos faltos de aire.

-¿Te gustaría ir a comer a casa? A mi mamá (3) le gustara verte- Menciono Kei cuando regulo su respiración.

-Está bien, me encantaría ir- Sonrió Boruto con un sonrojo.

-Pero antes, avísale a Hinata-san que pasaras el día con nosotros y no se preocupe más- Le recomendó a lo que Boruto envió un pequeño pergamino con su aviso a su amada madre- Bien, vámonos.

Ambos llegaron a una hermosa casa de dos pisos la cual fue creada por el mismo Shiro con la aprobación de Naruto para hospedarse el tiempo que la familia se quedaría en la aldea, al entrar fueron recibidos por la mamá de Kei.

-Qué lindo tenerte aquí Boruto-kun-

-Gracias por dejarme entrar y disculpe las molestias, Toneri-san - Dijo Boruto inclinándose de manera de respeto hacia el mayor.

Así es Toneri Otsutsuki o como es ahora Toneri Mizuki-Otsutsuki esposo desde hace 10 años del padre de Kei, Toneri fue quien crio con amor a Kei durante todos estos años, ambos llevan una relación "madre e hijo", ahora Toneri se encontraba cocinando un poco, el de cabello blanco estaba feliz ya que estaba esperando a su segundo hijo (3) ya que tenía 4 meses de embarazo.

-No te disculpes siempre es un gusto tenerte con nosotros, chicos vayan a lavarse las manos y luego regresan, Shiro no tarda en llegar y así todos comemos juntos- Pero antes de que ambos chicos se fueran de la vista de Toneri este hablo de nuevo -¿Te quedaras esta noche Boruto-kun?

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que regresar a casa no quiero dejar sola a mamá ni a Himawari-chan- Se excusó Boruto.

A los 15 minutos el padre y cabeza del Clan Mizuki llego.

-¡Bienvenido Shiro/Outo-san/Mizuki-san!- Saludaron los tres, a lo que el mayor de todos sonrio como respuesta del saludo, Shiro Mizuki era un hombre de 36 años de cabellera azulada corta y ojos de color azul zafiro y piel bronceada, era alguien que a pesar de tener una apariencia ruda era amable y amigable con todos y que amaba mucho a su familia.

Todos comieron y conversaron tranquilamente hasta que Shiro decidió llevar a Boruto a casa, durante el trayecto iban en silencio pero...

-Boruto, no deberías huir de tu casa, déjame hablar- corto al menor quien estaba a punto de hablar- Sé que estás enojado que tu padre no esté en casa, pero entiende que él tiene un trabajo pesado y no creas que a él no le duele el no estar con quienes ama y más después de todo lo que él ha vivido, y debido a ello no quiere que nadie más pase por lo mismo, solo tenle paciencia, ¿sí?- Boruto asintió, él sabía muy bien que el mayor tenia la razón- Pero si quieres puedo hacerle una pequeña visitar y "charlar" un poco con él acerca de pasar tiempo con ustedes- Ambos sonrieron cómplices por ello.

5 minutos después llegaron a la casa Uzumaki, quien los recibió fue la bella Hinata quien abrazo a Boruto y suspiro aliviada al ver a su hijo sano y salvo.

-Muchas gracias Shiro-san- Dijo Hinata regalando una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, bueno me tengo que ir... Boruto, no olvides de lo que hemos hablado- Dijo Shiro para luego regresar a su casa.

Dentro de la sala para sorpresa de Boruto se encontraba su papá jugando con Himawari.

-¡Oh Boruto! Disculpa que no haya estado aquí antes, en verdad no me olvide lo especial de hoy, lo lamento mucho sé que debes odiarme por eso- Se disculpó Naruto.

Antes de hablar recordó las palabras de su "suegro"- Nah, no te preocupes, no te odio pero si estuve enojado contigo porque no habías venido, pero sé que estabas ocupado... solo... sé más comprometido con tus promesas, Papá.

 _Puede que su papá sea un poco idiota, se olvidaba se cosas... pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir en voz alta él lo ama._

 **NOTAS:**

 **(1)** Sasuke fue quien quedo embarazado (M-preg~)

 **(2)** Nao Hyuga es un personaje creado por mí a quien lo ocupo para emparejarlo con Itachi.

 **(3)** Debido a que casi no vio a Sasuke, Kei fue criado por Toneri viéndole siempre como su madre a pesar de que no lo tuvo, para Kei Toneri siempre será su mamá, es como si Toneri hubiese tenido a Kei de allí que diga es espera a su segundo hijo.


End file.
